When It's Like It Should Be
by id8a
Summary: [Sebastian/Blaine] He had absolutely no intention of venturing outside in this arctic conditions. But then Blaine called. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**pairing**: sebastian/blaine

**characters**: sebastian smythe; blaine anderson

**rating**: F for fluff

**author's note**: hurrah! i've finally written something. happy belated holidays my darling seblainers!

* * *

><p><strong>when it's like it should be<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Every year during the month of December the town's square is adorned with a festive look, set alight by a myriad of Christmas lights illuminating everything in an array of red, green, blue, yellow.

Standing beside the booth that sells every hot beverage imaginable, from mulled vine to dozens of varieties of hot chocolate, is Sebastian Smythe, bundled up from head to toe, shifting from foot to foot with a cup of steaming tea in his hand, freezing.

He had absolutely no intention of venturing outside in this arctic conditions, more suitable for polar bears and not human beings. He vowed not to leave the house for anything until the winter is over. Or at least until the start of the spring semester.

For days bags of snow were tumbling down from the uncaring sky while the wind howled, twisting around leafless trees and breaking off branches.

Two hours ago he was perfectly happy, lounging on his favorite sofa and watching ski jumping world cup competition as the weather forecast warned about the continuing drop in temperatures. Just that bit of information was enough for him to contemplate putting on a second sweater, or another pair of socks.

But then Blaine called.

"Hey! Do you want to go check out the winter fair with me?"  
>"Yeah, okay," he answered quickly but with an ease of a boy who isn't madly, ridiculously, head over heels in love.<p>

And that was that. That's how he ended up here, in the middle of this winter wonderland, attempting to warm himself up with mixed-berry tea, watching blaine trying on new winter hats, gloves and mittens three booths away from him.

"Hey!," Blaine calls to him, grinning excitedly and pointing with both hands to the new hat on his head.

One look. One look and he feels those fiery bands that encircled his heart the day he met Blaine pull on tight.

He smiles back and waves, hoping that Blaine can't see his moon-faced, googly-eyed expression.

He throws the empty cup in the trash, pulls his long, thick scarf back over his mouth and nose and walks over to his friend.

"I like it," he says, nodding towards Blaine's new woolen red hat with white reindeers and snowflakes. "Festive."

Fuck. He is so gone he wouldn't be able to find a way back even if he wanted to.

Blaine grins. "Thanks," and then asks, "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat," he mumbles into his pine-green scarf, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his heavy cashmere coat.

"Don't be a Grinch," Blaine teases because he knows that despite common assumptions Sebastian enjoys Christmas; he just enjoys it considerably more from indoors, equipped with the central heating system, or a fire place; preferably both.

"I'm not," he protests, calculating what the probability is of his shoes freezing to the ground. "I'm just not-"

"I can't hear you," Blaine laughs.

He frowns in confusion for a moment and then pulls the scarf down. "I said, I'm not being a Grinch. I'm just not excited about being slowly transformed into mr. Frosty."

Blaine rolls his eyes and smiles up at him, hooking his arm through his, leaning into his taller body.

He feels as is the temperature is climbing, suddenly, a tenth of a degree every second.

He inhales and pulls a hand out of the coat's pocket only to wrap it around his friend, who, in reaction, tucks himself closer.

Walking like this with Blaine, as the scent of cinnamon is drifting through icy air and his eyes sting from the cold, he feels an odd swaying in his stomach, a sensation as if he just ate something much too sweet.

"It's snowing!" Blaine exclaims, unhooking his arm only to spread both, smiling and looking up at the sky.

_Like we didn't have enough of it _is stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. He's rendered tongue-tied by the sight before him.

Cold-flushed cheeks, few black curls peeking from beneath the hat and the most gorgeous smile.

How is it that everybody in the world isn't in love with him?

Blaine looks at him then.

"Can you feel it?"  
>"Feel what?" he asks, a little catch in his voice.<br>"This," Blaine says and looks all around them. "Magic."

He nods. Or thinks he nods. He definitely feels something.

Blaine blinks the snow off his eyelashes.

He feels a bit dazed, floored by those smiling hazel eyes. The eyes it's impossible to look away from.

"What?"  
>"You."<p>

He never wants to stop looking at him.

Blaine's gaze shifts down, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

He can't help but smirk.

There are thousands of lights all around them.  
>There are million of snowflakes falling from the sky.<p>

Blaine looks up and takes a step forward. And then another. He twists his hand in the taller boys coat, stealing glances while his lips curl.

He just stands there, unmovable, as his heart beats a hundred miles an hour. There's a strange tingly sensation in his legs. And when blaine pulls his scarf down to completely reveal his face and lifts himself on his toes to press a soft his on his lips, he forgets to breathe.

It''s a quick kiss and Blaine pulls away but only just, lingering.

There's a moment of cold wind swooshing between them, a moment where Sebastian inhales and catches the smile on Blaine's face. A moment where the smaller boy loops his arm around his neck and kisses him again.

And doesn't stop kissing him.

Blaine kisses with no hesitation. He kisses like a boy who knows what he wants. And Sebastian is thrilled beyond belief to discover that what Blaine Anderson wants more than anything is him.

They break apart, blood heated up and breathing hard.

Blaine whispers a secret. "Anything can happen." he turns, walking away, shooting a wink over his shoulder.

Sebastian stands there, blinking, stunned by disbelief and pure dizzying joy.

"Anything?"

blaine stops three steps away, and turns towards him, expression alight.

"Yes. Anything."

He knows he has a stupid look on his face, the ridiculous expression of bliss. He doesn't care. He walks over to him and takes the hand Blaine is offering.

Magic? It has to be. Because the wait is finally over.

.

**the end**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading.<strong>

.

**if you can, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
